


perfect harmony.

by willhsrondale



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willhsrondale/pseuds/willhsrondale
Summary: Where Nini Salazar-Roberts gets the role of Julie Molina in the Spring Festival of the art department and see herself having to share the stage with Richard Bowen, the college's badboy, as Luke Patterson - Julie's love interest and band partner.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, welcome! this is my first time writing rini so please be nice to me :D also, english isnt my first language so sorry if i make some mistakes and feel free to tell me!
> 
> they are all 20 here, and are on their second year of college - minus e.j. who is 21 and is on his third year.
> 
> hope you like it! <3
> 
> chapter one playlist:  
> > mirrorball by taylor swift  
> > hearing your voice by omar apollo  
> > ghost by halsey  
> > the nights by avicii

**friday late afternoon.**

Nini Salazar-Roberts was standing in front of the wall behind the couch, finishing glue the posters that went on it to decorate the scenario of the the famous "hot dog scene". She still couldn't believe that for the Spring Festival, the art department was really gonna do a musical for Julie and the Phantoms, one of her favorite series of all the times.

"Neens, are you done there?", Ashlyn, one of her friends from class, asked. Nini turned around to meet her eyes and smiles.

"Yes. This was the last poster!", she answered. They havan't casted anyone for the roles yet — actually, the auditions were going to start on Monday and even tho she knew that the whole art department (not only the acting and music one) were able to candidate, she really hoped she would get Julie's role.

Nini absolutely adored Madison Reyes and worshiped the girl's voice as it was a voice from the gods — which everyone agreed on — and if she wanted to started to be seen more on her class as an professional singer in general, playing the main character would be the right path. Ashlyn walked over to look at the work Nini was doing and gave her a thumbs up.

"I bet Miss Jenn will be proud when she sees our work.", the blonde said, helping Nini to pack her stuff so they could leave the theater where the scenarios and costumes were being kept. "Can't believe that only our class wanted to help! And yet, Monday the whole art kids will be here trying to get a role. This is unfair with us."

Nini laughed. Ashlyn was right, but what can they do?

"Forget about it, Caswell. Just focus on getting the Reggie role, they won't have a chance against you."

Reggie was Ashlyn's favorite character of Julie and the Phantoms so since day one she'd been dying to her his whole — and make the character became a "funny woman icon who can play bass", in her words. She'd been rehearsing with Nini for weeks now, so they could get the roles they wanted.

"You know...", Ashlyn started when they left the theater, leaving the keys in the hidden spot that Miss Jenn had showed the theater kids. "E.J. will be trying for the role of Luke."

Nini rolled her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't liked Ash's cousin — E.J. was actually pretty cool and funny, his silliness made her laugh —, but he was much of a troublemaker when was with his friends (and when he was alone) so she rather not have to deal with him on a play that would be a big deal for her, thank you very much. 

"Why?", the brunette whined, taking her time with the 'y's. "He's a year older than us, their class won't have their own stuff for the festival? Why does he have to be part of our play?"

The laugh Ashlyn let out made Nini frown more. The girl was, for sure, enjoying it. 

"You know E.J. He just wants to be the center of attention all the time and, besides, he really likes Luke.", she shrugged. Nini made a face.

"What? He watches Julie and the Phantoms now?", questioned her. "The times he was around your place and we were watching he always said it was boring."

"He watched it when he knew that was gonna be the theme of the play.", Ash clarified. "And he actually enjoyed it. He keeps listening the soundtrack when he thinks I'm not home."

"Well, I haven't heard about anyone else actually promising wanting the role of Luke,", Nini started, looking at the campus in front of her before she turns to face Ash. "But tell him to take it serious! And nothing of his troublemakers friends around, nor on the theater or when we rehearse."

"Nini, he didn't get the role yet.", Ash laughed. "And neither did you."

"But I'll make sure this role is mine! I've been studying for it for ages now. I'll be Julie Molina, or my name is not Nini Salazar-Roberts.", Nini was determinated, but Ash looked at her with a little smile on her face.

"But you name is actually Nina..."

Nini pushed her playfully and joined her friend at laughing at her own phrase.

"Shut up! It doesen't matter."

*******

"Girl, took you long enough. Did you get the role?", Kourt's voice was heard the moment Nini opened the door at their shared apartment. 

"What are you talking about?", she laughed. "We were finishing the major part of the scenarios today. The auditions are on Monday. I still have to get through the weekend before give you this answer."

Kourtney made a gesture with her hand that said "oh, don't worry."

"I bet you'll get the Julie. Don't stress too much."

Leaving her bag on the floor, next to the door, Nini frowed. 

"You really think? I mean, I don't know...", Nini started, wenting to get one of the muffins Kourtney apparently had brought home. "I guess I'm still a bit traumatized with the whole Gabriella thing back then."

"Nini, you lost that role in high school and just because Hannah Wylls was older than you and I'm pretty sure she was bangging with Mr. Fisher." Nini laughed loud while Kourt sitted on the couch besides her, remembering the girl the whole context behind her not getting the main role in the High School Musical musical they had on their high school years. "Now you're a million times better than Hannah was back then and you're not bangging your teacher to get where you want. You're very talented, Neens. Stop doubting so much about yourself!"

"Now, the bangging part was unecessary.", Nini said, behing laughs. Kourt faked being attacked.

"Are you comming at me for saying the truth?", she asked, making her friend lightly push her.

"You're an amazing friend, Kourts. I don't know would I'd do without you."

Kourt shrugged.

"Probably lose a lot of good opportunities for being too scared to let the world know how bright you shine."

"Thats so cute!", Nini cooed and Kourt slapped her hands away.

"Don't start being gross!"

Laughing and still trying to squish Kourt's cheeks — while her friend did her best to run away —, Nini felt more relaxed. Talk to Kourt always helped: she was her best friend and her oldest friend as well. Nobody knew Nini like Kourtney did and she was so grateful to have her by her side (even tho Nini loved showing her love thrtought hugs and kisses and "being gross", like Kourt liked to say, while Kourtney showed it by small actions and words).

They were a big duo and worked very well together. Nini only hoped her friend was right and she actually got the role she wanted so bad.

*******

**sunday night.**

"I can't believe I agreed with y'all.", Gina said, while they were walking to the campus. It was past midnight already but it never stopped her best friends on doing some dumb (but fun) stuff. "You know I have an audition tomorrow, right?"

"Me too and I'm not complaining, am I?", E.J. answered her and the girl rolled her eyes. They had been out for a few drinks and everything was fine and normal till Ricky came out with the idea of playing hide and seek at the campus of SLC Uni and they all agreed. Even Gina, the only one with brain cells. 

_"I must be crazy."_ , she thought, while they ran till the art complex — since they all, minus Red, studied there, it was the best place to play because they knew the are. _"But I'm here already so, why the fuck not?"_

"That's the last time you get me into your crazy ideas, Ricky.", she showed her defeat in her voice and Ricky laughed. 

"You know it's not, Gin.", the boy answered and blinked an eye for her, making the girl sigh and E.J. laugh.

"Come on before Gina changes her mind!", Red exclaimed and everyone just followed him till they reached the tables outside, where the art people usually had lunch and stuff. "I'll be the one counting?"

"Yes. Count till 30. _Slowly_!", the emphasys E.J. made on the last word made Red laugh because E.J. always complained at how little time he had to hide everytime they played hide and seek.

"Alright, boss. I'll start now so you better start running.", and, with that, Red closed her eyes and started counting while his friends ran in different directions.

Ricky knew that Red would probably look for him on the music complex, since it was his major and the building he knew more so he had the great idea to go to the acting building. _"I should start walking to class with E.J. more."_ , the boy thought, while tried to find a place to hide. _"I have no idea where I am going."_

"Back off, Bowen.", E.J.'s voice came right from the door of the public bathroom Ricky was running to. "I got here first."

Ricky looked at him annoyed and gave him his middle finger.

"You suck.", he said, making E.J. laugh.

"Try one of the rehearses rooms, its in this building right here.", the older said, helping his friend and pointing to the place in front of them. Flashing a smile in E.J.'s direction, Ricky ran to the window of the room the boy indicated.

Unfortunetly it was locked.

"Here I go!", he heard Red saying, not mur afar from where he was.

"Fuck.", Ricky whispered to the wind and ran a little bit more, trying to find a door or somewhere he could get in. He was about to get into one of the bushes around the campus, when he saw it: a open window in the end of the building he was close to. A smile crept on his face. "That's it."

The moment he climbed the window and got into the room — or was that a corridor? perhaps a bathroom... Ricky actually had no idea where he got himself into —, he knew he was fucked. Instead of landing on the floor, like he planned to, he landed into something. And it made a noise.

A _breaking_ one.

Soon, Rick was on the floor, in fact, but he stepped into something else while he tried to get off from where he was and he closed his eyes, silently swearing. He definitely has broken something.

"Dude, what the hell?", he heard E.J. — who was close from where he was —, screaming and comming at his direction. "Red, stop. Ricky did something he wasn't supposed to."

"What?", it was Red's voice. They were coming to Ricky's encounter.

"Where the fuck am I?", Ricky asked, regretting letting his phone at Gina's bag. He was in the dark still so he couldn't even see his surroundings.

Before E.J. and Red could reach the place he was into, he actually stumbled into something else and cursed again. 

"I need a light quickly or I will destroy this whole room and it's not on purpose!", he called for his friends just in time to E.J. get to him with his phone's flashlight.

"Ricky, I can't fucking believe.", E.J. looked at him and at the room — it was a theater, now Ricky could see — with a irritated expression on his face.

"What happened? I won?", now it was Gina's voice that could be heard and soon the girl was on Red's side, looking at Ricky with a frown.

"Happened that this dumbass just destroyed whole weeks of work from the acting department.", E.J. said. "He literally fell into the scenario of the Julie and the Phantoms musical."

*******

**monday morning.**

Nini had literal tears in her eyes. When Carlos, the president of their class and Miss Jenn's assistant has texted the classes group chat demanding everyone's presence on the theater, she expected a lot of things but not that.

"How is that possible?", Seb, one of her classmates and Carlos boyfriend, asked in disbeliefe, looking at the broken pieces of part of Julie's garage, the wall from the hog dog scene — which Nini had finished on friday! — and some of the things from Julie's room. "Nini and Ash, you were the last ones that left here on friday, right? Do you know something?"

Ashlyn denied with her head, noticing that Nini was too in shock to actually say something. 

"No, we left and did we always do: closed the door, hide the keys on the place where Miss Jenn showed us and left the window open for the painting and the glue to get dry during the night.", she said. "We do it every time."

Everyone agreed. It was how they ended up every day of work, no matter if everyone left at the same time or if anyone was left behind.

"Miss Jenn is talking with the security, right?", Nini finally opened her mouth, asking Carlos. The boy nodded.

"As far as I know, yes. She left before you got in here saying she was gonna find the responsable."

"Will we still have the auditions today?", someone asked from the back, but before Carlos could answer, Miss Jenn entered the room — and she wasn't alone.

*******

**monday morning — before/while the acting departament was arriving into the theater.**

"Does this thing has sound?", Miss Jenn asked the guy who was helping her to get to the cameras from the weekend. They spent a few time looking fast forward the friday and saturday night, till they get to the sunday night — the night were the disaster seemed to had happened. 

"No, ma'am.", the security guy answered and Miss Jenn looked incredulous.

"How are we supposed to find out who this boy is and what him and his friends were doing in my theater in the midle of the night?", she said, exasperatedly and more to herself than to the guy, but he cleared his throat. 

"Well, I might known who he is...", the security guy started saying and Miss Jenn turned her face to him, getting all her attention on the guy.

"Tell me!"

"I'm sure this is Richard Bowen and his friends.", he let out a small chuckle. "This boy give us trouble since his first year, but Ricky is a nice guy. And very talented."

The last bit, the guy seemed to be talking more to himself than to the teacher. 

"Richard Bowen... I don't think I know him. Is he from the acting department?" 

"Oh, no. Ricky's major is music. He's probably in class right now, by the way."

"He's a singer, then?", Miss Jenn asked, getting more interested into this mysterious Ricky boy. She knew all her students and she knew which ones were about to try to get Luke's role in the musical so she knew that neither of them had the singing talent that was necessary to fill the role — and to match the talent that her Julie must have. Jenn was pretty worried for weeks about the cast of Luke.

"Can you get me to this boy, Sir? Please?", she asked, and the security guy nodded.

Sure that she would have to talk to the Director Lessa, whom she already had contacted about the incident, and tell her that she would deal with it and try to make a deal with the said Ricky if he didn't wanted to at least do the audition, but she was confident. The thing is, Miss Jenn didn't believe in coincidences, and this whole situation must have been a sign. 

*******

"What is he doing here?", Nini asked Ash, both of them — and the rest of their class — looking at Miss Jenn, who was walking to the stage to get closed to them with Richard Bowen behind her. 

Nini kind of knew Bowen. More like heard of and saw a couple of times: he was one of E.J's best friends and a very well known college bad boy and player. His major was music so _why_ was he there, with the theater crew and with Miss Jenn?

"I have no idea, Neens.", Ashley whispered back, as confused as her friend.

Miss Jenn smiled to the class and took Bowen by the arm, making him stand besides her. The boy was with "help me" written all over his face.

"Well, good morning everyone! We had a few problems this night, but nothing that we can't solve.", she started, always so optimistic. "So, won't worry! The auditions will continue the same and I hope you don't mind but we will start with the Luke's one."

She continued smiling and Bowen was still on her side, standing awkwardly with his letter jacked and combat boots. The confusion that was with everyone on the room finally broke with Carlos, who asked:

"I'm sorry, Miss Jenn, but who is this guy and why is he here?"

"Oh, I almost forgot!", Miss Jenn smile grew and Ash leaned on Nini to whisper on her ear.

"I'm pretty sure she didn't forgot."

Nini had to elbow lightly Ashlyn and try to keep a straight face — what didn't worked out because the next thing that got out of their teacher's mouth surprised her lot.

"This is Richard Bowen. He's gonna do the first audition for Luke and, if it goes as I'm planning, he will be part of our cast!"

"Ricky what now?", Ashlyn couldn't help but say out loud, probably voicing everyone's thoughts.

 _"Well, damn my big mouth!",_ Nini tought, _"E.J. was bad enough, but Bowen? This is a nightmare."_

"God help me.", she whispered to herself. 


	2. two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, im back! i hope you like this chapter :D
> 
> chapter 2 playlist:  
> > gooey by glass animals  
> > fucky you by lili allen  
> > hey julie by fountains of wayne  
> > bright by madison reyes, charlie gillespie and the cast of JATP

Nini tapped her foot on the floor annoyed, her arms crossed and a frown on her face. Ashlyn was on her side, looking still confused to Ricky Bowen — who was on the stage right now, a guitar on his hand and a happy Miss Jenn looking at him.

"This is a joke for him, I can't believe.", Nini said, exasperated. Miss Jenn wasn't kidding when she said Ricky would be the first to audition for the role of Luke and it was ten minutes ago. Now, all eyes were on the boy who looked kinda of nervous.

"You can play Now or Never for us then, Ricky.", Miss Jenn said to the boy, Carlos at her side looking suspiciously to Ricky and to the teacher still not fully understanding what the hell was going on.

"I... don't know this one too?", Ricky answer was more like a qeustion, like he didn't wanted to say it. Miss Jenn had asked him a few moments ago to sing Unsaid Emily and he said he didn't know the song too.

Nini rolled her eyes.

"Is this serious?"

Miss Jenn's smiled fell a bit but not entirely. She organized the papers on her hands.

"Well, do you know _any_ of the songs from the show?", she asked and Ricky smiled a bit embarrassed. 

"Actually, no...", he said and Nini had enough.

"That's it, I'm stepping in. I can't stay here just looking at this bullshit.", the girl said to Ashlyn and stood up before her friend could even open her mouth to stop the girl. "Miss Jenn?"

All the heads in the theater looked at her. Even Ricky has his eyes glued on her. Nini smiled with confidence and started to walk closer to the stage.

"It looks like this boy don't know much about Julie and the Phantoms, right?", Ricky lifter his eyebrows at the girls comment but didn't intervened. Nini kept looking at her teacher. "He doesn't know any of the songs so he probably doesn't know the scenes as well."

She was close to Miss Jenn's table right now, looking at her.

"So, why we don't do the rest of the auditions while he at least read some parts of the script and we do the Luke casting for the end?", Nini smiled big and with a false sweetness. She wanted to at least take the doubt if she was gonna get Julie's role or not and she wasn't up to wait the whole day for Richard Bowen get his shit together and do something.

"Well, that's actually a pretty good idea, Nini.", Miss Jenn smiled back at the girl and switched the papers on her hands before taking the microphone to talk to everyone who were waiting to the auditions. "We are going to start with Julie's auditions first and then go to Reggie, Alex, Carrie and Caleb. Okay? Ricky, you take one of the scripts and read a few scenes and we go back to you in a while."

"Alright.", Ricky sighed and left the stage, letting the guitar close to the couch from one of the scenarios.

*******

"We are late!", a voice called in Ashlyns back, making her turn around to see her cousin, E.J. and Gina, one of his friends, walking into the theater. "Did we miss the auditions?"

"If you're gonna try for Julie, that's your cue.", Ashlyn said and Gina made a gesture with her hand before putting her backpack on the chair beside Ashlyn. 

"No, not Julie! I'm here for Carrie.", she said, big smile on her face. "Can't wait to make killer choreographies to Dirty Candy."

Ash smiled and opened her mouth to answer the girl but was cut off by E.J. nagging her arm.

"What is Ricky doing here?", he asked, looking at the boy who was climbing the stairs in their direction. Gina frowned in confusion too and Ashlyn shrugged.

"Well, we are as confused as you but I can say that you can say goodbye to Luke Patterson's role.", Ashlyn started and E.J. looked at her, confused.

"What?"

"Miss Jenn wants Ricky to be our Luke."

 _"What?"_ , Gina and E.J. said at the same time, both confused. Ricky reached the small group just in time and E.J. pushed his shoulder.

"Wow, what was that for?", Ricky asked, the script of the show on his hands. 

"Dude, what are you doing here? What is that about you being Luke?", the older of them asked and Ricky threw himself in one of the chairs, sighing.

"Elton John, you won't believe my bad luck.", he said, making Ash snort and E.J. rolls his eyes. Her cousin hated when people called him Elton John or any names that initiated with 'E' and 'J'.

"First of all, don't call me that.", E.J. said. "And second of all, stop with the mystery. You're not even an actor, what the fuck?"

"Gina isn't an actress as well and here we are.", Ricky opened the script he was holding, his bad boy 'I don't give a fuck' personality screaming at them with the way he looked so unbothered with all of that.

"Ricky, I'm being serious.", E.J's tone was serious, in fact, and it made Ricky look up at him.

"It wasn't my fault.", he started saying. "I'm sorry, dude, I know you really wanted this role but I was literally dragged into it because of your teacher and now I kinda have to get this or else I'll fail in a lot of classes."

Everyone looked at him confused.

"Ricky, explain what happened without expect us to already know it.", Gina said, making everyone agree. Ricky pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, so this happened: we were playing hide and seek yesterday, right? Apparently, there are security cameras here too because today I was at one of my classes and Julio, the one from the security team, came with Miss Jenn at me and she said that she knew that I was the one who ruined the scenarios for the play and that she had made a deal with the director and I had to play Luke, or else I would get suspended for a week and I just had to take the offer because I have four exams the said week and I'm failing in three of the subjects."

The boy said all of that in one go and when he ended, he even took a deep breath. Meanwhile, Gina, E.J. and Ashlyn looked at him dumbfounded.

"Oh my God, why am I not surprised?", E.J. laughed in disbelief. "What am I gonna do now? Be Alex?"

"Well, it's better...", Gina offered a small smile. "You can't sing anyway, E.J. I bet you wasn't gonna get the whole."

At that, Ricky laughed and E.J. lifted his eyebrows.

"Gina?"

"Someone had to say it!", the girl lifted her arms in surrendering and E.J. pushed her lightly.

"Wait. You were the one who distroyed our scenarios?", Ashlyn said to Ricky, her eye gazing strong on him. Ricky bit his lips.

"They were with me...", he tried to defend himself but E.J. was quickly into taking his and Gina's ass off the spotlight.

"Oh, don't start, dude. You were the one that decided to jump that window. We were outside."

"Man, I don't even want to see Nini's face when she finds out.", Ashlyn murmured and looked at Ricky. "I'm very sorry you right now, so let me help you with the Luke scenes."

"Please.", Ricky said, grateful for Ashlyn's help. He had no idea how to get out of this mess.

*******

**30 minutes later.**

"Well, it was easy.", Miss Jenn was smiling at Nini, who had just finished her audition. "There wasn't this many people to Julie's role, I guess they were scared when saw your name, Nini."

At that, Nini laughed.

"Stop it, that's not true, Miss Jenn.", she said. "But it's true then? I'm actually Julie?"

"Yes, girl. You have the voice and the acting talent.", her teacher said. Everyone who was waiting for their turn clapped for Nini, who blushed a little. "Now, can we try a Julie and Luke scene with Ricky? We can use this as a audition for him as well."

And, with that, Nini's smile fell. She actually had forgotten about the Bowen part. Rolling her eyes, she watched as Ricky got up from his seat — somewhere during her and the others Julie's auditions, his friends has arrived and were sitting just right where she was before. It was kind of annoying.

"Can we do the kitchen scene? Where Luke tells Julie about the Bright song and all of that?", Ricky asked when he arived at the stage and Miss Jenn smile grew. _"This scene was probably the only one he had read"_ , Nini thought, unimpressed.

"Sure! Get besides her, you can use the script."

"Okay.", the boy walked till he was in front of Nini, who kept her expression in a neuter ground. Ricky didn't bother to smile or be simpatic with her either. "I just want to remember you that I'm not an actor so, I'm sorry? If I do something wrong..."

Miss Jenn's eyes softened at Ricky's words and Nini got even more annoyed. Why the hell Miss Jenn wanted someone so unprepared to be the leading male character?

"It's okay, honey. Just do your best."

"Can I start?", Nini asked, wanting to get with it already and Miss Jenn noded, before counting till three.

Ricky started pretending he has opened the fridge and was admiring the foods inside of it — like the original scene and like it was saying he was supposed to do on the script. Nini took a deep breath and tried to but her mind in place.

Bowen or not, this was her chance to shine and she wasn't screw this up — or let him screw this up. But, doing her part first, she had to be professional, even tho the boy in front of her stepping in the middle of her important thing without even care made her furious.

"I'm never gonna get used to that.", she said her line, making an scared noise with the fright Julie has when she sees Luke on her kitchen. "Do you guys even eat?"

Ricky denied with his head, a dreamy expression on his face like he was actually looking at food. _"Not bad."_ , Nini thought.

"Just want see watch you got.", he said his first line.

They continued to play around, saying their lines — Ricky obviously reading the script and Nini, who already had studied the scenes multiple times, only looking for support.

When they got to the part that they sang together a bit of Bright, Nini decided to sing with the ritm instead of Luke — like it was originally meant to — because Bowen didn't knew the melody and anything about bright.

"In the end, harmonize with me.", she whispered for him before started singing. _"Your eyes, throught the night, you and I; we will fight to shine together, bright forever."_

Then she nudged him, to let him know that was his cue and pointed to the lyrics on the page of his script. When she opened her mouth, Ricky followed along the best he could.

 _"And rise, through the night, you and I; we will fight to shine together..."_ , they sang together and Ricky even said his line.

"Go up right.", making a small gesture with his hands, just like Luke does in the show, and Nini elevated her voice.

 _"Bright forever."_ , she took her time on the 'forever' bit and even before they finished the whole scene, Miss Jenn got up her sit and clapped.

"That's it, I have my main couple.", she was smiling and surprisingly, the rest of the theater was as well. Nini looked up and found Ashlyn's eyes shining for her while she had a big smile and thumbs up in her direction. Nini smiled, proud.

"Not bad at all, Bowen.", she finally said to the boy, who was standing next to her a little bit uncomfortable — since acting wasn't his space. "But don't think I'll go easy on you. This is important to me."

And with the last part, she left his side and went to get a hug from Seb, who wanted to congratulate her.

"They do have chemistry.", Miss Jenn whispered to Carlos. "I feel that it's a little rough but it's there, the spark. What do you think?"

Carlos shrugged. He really liked Ricky and Nini's scene but was a bit unsure of this plan Miss Jenn had out of nowhere to get a non theater kid to do a main role.

"I guess we will need to see on the next rehearsals.", he said. "So, our Luke will really be Ricky Bowen?"

His teacher's smile was bright when she turned to look at him.

"Yes! I have a very good feeling for it. I saw a video of this boy singing so I know the musical part won't be a problem. Obviously, he isn't the next Oscar winner but he's not useless. He will be fine.", she said. "We will be fine."

*******

"I'm literally shaking, how do you guys do that?", was the first thing that left Ricky's mouth when he got to his friends on the last whole of chairs. 

Gina laughed.

"You're a singer, Ricky. How can you be afraid of stage?"

"I'm not afraid of stages. I'm just not comfortable acting, what leads me to be nervous!", he said, a bit exasperated.

"You were great. For real.", Ashlyn congratulated him, who smiled a bit at her. "But you have a lot to work on."

"What did you think, E.J.?", Ricky asked to his friend, who blinked back at him.

"On what?"

"On me being Luke."

E.J. shrugged before answer.

"It was okay but I have bigger problems right now.", the boy said and Gina lifted her eyebrows.

"Which are...?"

"Do you think I can get the role of Caleb? I never played a villain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! remember that feedback are always welcome and see you next chapter <3


	3. three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what you guys think about everyday (or almost everyday) updates but small chapters? or would you rather wait a big more to get bigger ones? 
> 
> this one is actually more like a bridge? to the future so maybe thats why it turned out to be this small lol sorry !
> 
> chapter three playlist:  
> > pacifer by catfish and bottlemen  
> > smile by mikky ekko  
> > magnets by disclosure, lorde  
> > fun by troye sivan

The small group of friends from the theater crew entered their favorite coffee from campus after Miss Jenn had called it a day. They had all the main roles casted already: Nini for Julie, Ashlyn for Reggie, Seb for Alex, Gina for Carrie, Natalie for Flynn, E.J. for Caleb, Nate for Nick and Bowen for Luke — the last part still a surprise for all of them.

"Seriously, did someone actually understood why Miss Jenn choose Richard Bowen to play Luke?", Natalie asked once they all find a sit and ordered their coffees. "I mean, he is a good singer but he never acted before and now he is the main character? It doesn't makes sense for me."

When everyone agreed with Natalie, Nini noticed how Ashlyn stayed quiet and even lifted her eyebrows, making a face. Nini narrowed her eyes at her.

"Ashlyn,", she started, making all of them look at said girl. "what do you know?"

"What do you mean?", Ash tried to laugh it off but she knew that Nini knew her very well to let it pass so, when her friend didn't softened her gaze, Ashlyn sighed. "Okay, I _might know_ what is going on. Ricky is friends with E.J. so I was with them when he told."

"Well, tell us then.", Carlos got his elbows on the table to get closer to Ash, all eyes were on the blonde. In defeat, she opened her mouth.

"E.J. and his friends — including Ricky, obviously — decided to play hide and seek in the middle of the night, on Sunday.", she started and Nini frowed.

"Hide and seek? Do they realize they are twenty?", the girl said.

"They do but they don't actually care.", Ashlyn just shrugged. "The thing is, Ricky was the one who broke the scenarios of the play, hiding on the theater. And Miss Jenn made a deal with the director Lessa _and_ with him for he to play Luke's role in the play instead of getting a suspension and fail in a lot of classes so he agreed."

The looks on their friends face are mixed with surprise and anger. Nini's was pretty irritated.

"I can't believe he was the one who ruined the job we made for weeks.", she was exasperated.

"How are we supposed to work with someone who clearly don't give a fuck about anything but himself? He didn't even offered to help us to rebuild the broken stuff!", Seb was annoyed too. Everyone had their opinion to say and soon the table became a mess of voices, Ashlyn just choose to be quiet since she was the one who jeopardized the boy.

"He don't have to offer anything.", Nini said, determination in her voice while she took her phone off her bag and handed to Ashlyn. "Ash, put Bowen's number on my phone, ask E.J. for it or whatever. I need it so I can tell him that he will be join us and helping getting new scenarios."

"Are you sure, Neens?", her friend asked and not only Nini made 'yes' with her head, but everyone on the table did as well. None of them were gonna take Ricky's bullshit. "Alright."

While Ash waited to E.J. respond her and send the number, the conversation between them flowed normally, all of them pretty excited about the play and how they wanted it to happen. A few minutes later, Nini got her phone back with a new contact: the name "Richard Bowen" was shining on her screen.

Putting her phone back on her bag, Nini decided to just enjoy her friends company and deal with Bowen after, when she was home. Enjoying for real the fact that she got Julie's role for the first time that day, the girl just drank her coffee and laughed along with her friends.

*******

**monday night.**

_**Unknow** _  
_bowen_  
_this is nini salazar-roberts from the acting crew_  
_im gonna be playing julie bla bla not the point_  
_the thing is, you're gonna be meeting me and the others from the crew tomorrow after class on the theater._  
_be there._

Ricky was looking at his phone for a few seconds now, still processing the texts. 

"How did she got my number?", he whispered to himself, confused.

"Dude, you're staring at this phone for a while now. Is everything alright?", Red asked. He had got home a few minutes before, his classes ending a bit later than normal.

"Yeah, just a girl from the theater that got my number and is demanding me to be there tomorrow after class.", Ricky answered and Red laughed.

"Can't believe you already catched someone's heart the first day you got into that stage. You need to teach me your magic sometime, Ricky."

Laughing, Ricky punched lightly his friend's arm. He knew the boy was kidding.

"Shut up, this one is just annoying.", he said. "I think that she thinks she owns that play. She's too bossy."

And, while he was saying that, his phone lighted up again with a new message.

**_Unknow_ **  
_hello? i can see that you read the messages, you know?_  
_god, you're actually rude_

_**me** _  
_excuse me but what the fuck_  
_how did you get my number and who said im gonna go tomorrow after class to the theater? the rehearsals just starts on wednesdays._  
_i have plans for tomorrow already._

**Unknow**  
_oh! he answers!_  
_cancel the plans_  
_we all know that you were the one who broke the scenarios that took us weeks of works so its only fair that you help us to rebuild it, dont you think?_  
_and i got your number from ashlyn, ej's cousin and just for the play so dont get the wrong idea, bowen_

And, with the last bit of her last text, Ricky laughed. This girl had attitude, this he could say.

"Are we on the 'laughing at the phone' phase already? That's cute!", Red said after he got out of the kitchen with his dinner in hands, only to bother Ricky.

"Haha, very funny but no.", the boy replied. "I have a strong feeling that this girl hates me."

"Just one more to the count.", Ricky lifted hir eyebrows at his friend's comment but didn't fought against it because he knew his fame and that he broke a few hearts during his years.

"They found out that I ruined their scenarios, I have to go, then.", he said. "I thought it would take longer."

While Ricky was making a face at the situation, Red took his phone and read the messages, letting out a chuckle at Nini's boldness.

"I always knew that this girl was a badass."

"You know her?", Ricky asked and Red frowed.

"Yes? And you do too.", at Ricky's confused face, the boy clarified. "She's E.J's cousin friend. The one that sometimes is there with her when we pass in his and Ashlyn's house to get him."

With that, Ricky face light up.

"Oh, that's right! That's why I felt like I knew her from somewhere.", he exclaimed. "Well, now that's nice. I know for sure that he hates me then since everytime we interact she's bickering with me, but I know how to annoy her so that's a win."

Rolling his eyes, Red got out of the couch and went back to the kitchen.

"You guys are so weird."

 ** _me_**  
_i see_  
_i'll be there, then_  
_dont worry, nina_  


He replied, getting the girls answer a few moments later and laughing at her text.

**_Roberts_ **  
_dont call me nina._

**_me_ **  
_night, nina ;)_

That was definetly going to be fun.

*******

Grunting in frustration, Nini let her phone on the couch and got up to get some water. This boy really was a pain in the ass.

"So, Bowen...", Kourt said after Nini returned. She had seen the girl texting the boy a few moments earlier. "I thought you had more taste, Neens."

"Don't even joke about that.", Nini rolled her eyes. "I got his number because of the play and the whole scenario situation. Thanks God it was easy to convince him to go."

"Well, easy if he didn't just said that to make you stop text him and tomorrow not even get closer to the theater."

At her friend's theory, Nini lifter her head from the place she was laying.

"You're right.", she said and then groaned again. "I'll have to text him again tomorrow. I hate it here!"

"Not to be _that_ person...", Kourtney started and Nini already knew that she was going to say some bullshit. "But Bowen is actually kinda cute."

"I can't believe you just said that.", Nini deadpaned and the other girl laughed. 

"Oh, come on! Don't do this face because I know you think the same. You said that for me on our first year when you first saw him.", Kourt made her remember that dark times of her life and Nini hided her face in her hands before reply.

"It was before I knew he was a douchebag! I don't go out with fuckboys.", she defended herself. "It's so predictable now to think about Bowen this way. I can't even imagine it anymore."

"Sure thing.", Kourt made a face that Nini knew that she wasn't believing.

"I'm telling the truth!"

At that, her friend laughed.

"I'm just messing with you, Neens.", said. "But you two would make a cute couple. I'm all in about the enemies to lovers."

Not even bothering and answer that, Nini just hitted Kourtney with a pillow while the girl kept laughing. Nini would rather die than to became a couple with Ricky Bowen, that thing was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and remember that feedback is always welcome! <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/liviegf)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/hobi-chars)


	4. four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i hope you like this one :D
> 
> chapter four playlist:
> 
> > georgia by vance joy  
> > obstacles by syd matters  
> > same mistake by james blunt  
> > hurricane by halsey

**tuesday afternoon.**

That was it. The theater crew was getting their things ready to start rebuilding the scenarios and Nini was only waiting to the clock hit one minute after the time they agreed on meeting to text Bowen about him being late.

"I knew I couldn't trust him.", she whispered to herself, frowning while she cutted new banners to put behind the couch — just like she did before Ricky ruined the wall.

"I hope you're not talking about me, Nina.", a voice said behind her and she jumped, surprised. Turning around, Nini found Bowen putting his backpack on the floor and a smug smile on his face.

"I already told you not to call me Nina.", was all she could say at that moment, since the boy had, in fact, arrived on time so she couldn't be mad at this. 

"Why not? Isn't that your name?"

"Not for you.", the fake smile on her face made Ricky chuckle. "Now, go to work."

"What exactly I have to do?", the boy asked and Nini pointed at the wood pieces thar were on the floor near her.

"This was an wall but you broke it into pieces. We had to get new woods and stuff and now we have to like put it together so it look like a wall again and we can put the banners and paint.", she said. "So, it would be nice if you started putting together because neither of us are very good at carpentry..."

Ricky looked at the woods pieces with wide eyes.

"And what makes you think _I_ am good at it?", he asked, hearing his voice Nini could tell that he probably wasn't.

She shrugged.

"I'm just hoping you're better than Carlos.", the next part she whispered. "Don't tell him but the old wall was actually pretty bad."

"Nini, I heard that!", Carlos' voice came from behind them, surprising Nini again and making Ricky laugh.

"Oh my God, you scared me!", exclaimed the girl. "Don't you know hearing other people's conversations isn't very polite?"

"I wasn't hearing.", the boy rolled his eyes and passed his phone for her. "Miss Jenn sent a text for me to show you."

Nini furrowed her brows and took Carlos' phone, turning to Ricky before reading it.

"Don't stay there doing nothing! Go find someone to help you if you don't feel confident to put the wall together by yourself."

At it, Ricky rolled his eyes. _"Apparently, if she talks without hostility with me for more than two minutes, she dies.", he thought and got up to try to find Ashlyn, not bothering to answer the girl._

"I can't believe.", Nini turned to face Carlos after she read Miss Jenn text. "She basically wants me to babysit him!"

The girl groaned, giving back the phone. On the text, her teacher had said — with those words —: _"Nini! Make sure that Ricky is ready for our next and future rehearsals. At the auditions he didn't even knew the songs from the show and we can't have our main character not knowing his own songs, right? And since you're his partner, nothing better than you to help him! It will make you two grow close as well and give us a good 'Juke' chemistry. Thank you in advance!"_

"Carlos, he's annoying and don't take things seriously.", the girl whined for her friend. "I'm gonna lose my mind, I'm not kidding!"

With a sympathetic look on his face, the boy just patted her shoulder.

"Thanks God I'm not you.", he said, a smile starting creeping his features and Nini tried to slap his leg, which made Carlos flinch while laughing. She laughed a bit as well, but not before showing her tongue at him — she knew that he was only joking with her and that she would do the same if it was him on her place, it was a common bickering between them. "But for real now, Neens, you'll be fine. The boy apparently does what you say, he's here today, right? It won't be this hard."

Sighing, Nini looked at Ricky's direction. He was now with Ashlyn and Jane — another girl from the theater crew —, carring a box with tools and stuffs to put the wall together and comming on their direction.

"I hope you're right."

*******

**a few hours later.**

"I've heard that Miss Jenn made you Ricky's official babysitter.", Ashlyn plopped down on Nini's side. "Should I be worried you will kill him?"

"Yes, he's annoying.", Nini deadpanned, making Ash laugh and look at the direction where the said boy was in silence, concentrated into paint the wall he has built.

"Come on, Neens.", Ash pushed her a bit, making her look up at Ricky too. "He's not _that_ bad. You need to give him a chance."

Nini made a face at the blonde.

"You say that because you're basically friends with him.", she said. "He might be nice to you because you're E.J's cousin and stuff but he's a dick with me and you know that."

"I don't know nothing!", her friend's voice wasn't very loud so Ricky couldn't listen. "Ricky might be a little annoying with people who don't know him but you don't make it easy as well. You've seen each other, like, ten times in two years and you always bicker with him."

"What can I do if he always get on my nerves? And keeps calling me Nina or "baby" just to make me be mad.", the girl shrugged. "I don't want to be friends with him, I just want him to be a good Luke so our musical is a success."

"I don't think it will be hard, Ricky is talented and learns quickly.", Ash said. "But you must not kill him and be patient."

Nini rolled her eyes and a second later, a voice called her.

"Hey, Nina!", Ricky exclaimed, making 'Nina' turn to him with annoyed eyes. 

"What, Bowen?"

"What do you think?", he showed the work we was doing and Ashlyn chuckled besides her before whispering in her ear.

"He looks like a children showing his mom the homework."

"Shut up.", Nini whispered back, trying not to smile. She got up, letting Ashlyn alone to finish the banners while the girl walked till where Ricky was.

"Is this good?", the boy asked again when Nini was closer.

"You know that I'm not the teacher or whatever so you don't need to come at me for approval, right?", she said, and Ricky shrugged.

"I know but you seems to be the one who hates me more and I don't want to have to redo something just because you didn't like.", he started. "It's easier get your approval first, baby."

"Don't even thing about it.", Nini said serious, referring to the 'baby' he used and Ricky giggled.

"Alright, _Nini_. Just say if the work is good or not."

"It is. We need to let the paint dry, probably tomorrow after rehearsals it will be fine to put the banners back.", Nini got up from the place she was besides him, on the floor, and

Ricky quickly followed her.

"Well, if it's over for today I can go home, right?", he asked, already walking to his backpack direction.

"If go home means spend your night watching Julie and the Phantoms, then yes you can go.", Nini said, stopping in front of Ricky, who was looking ar her with an lifted brow. "Miss Jenn said that I'm your babysitter from now on and she wants me to make sure you come to the rehearsals tomorrow knowing at least Now or Never, because it's the first scene and is a Luke song."

"Babysitter?"

"Yes. So go home and watch Julie and the Phantoms. Specially the first episode so you can learn Now or Never.", Nini smiled a fake smile at his direction and received a fake smile back.

"I should go right now, then.", Ricky simply said. He clearly wasn't happy with what just heard but Nini couldn't do nothing.

"See you tomorrow, Bowen.", the girl said while the boy was already walking away. 

Ricky started taking something off his pockets and when he was in the middle of the stairs, wenting on the direction of the door, Nini could see that the boy had light up a cigarette. Rolling her eyes, she shouted at him:

"You can't smoke in the theater, Bowen!", but recived the theater door shouting loudly behind him as an answer, what made Nini grown in annoyance.

When she turned around to get her things and call it a day, she noticed Seb looking at her with his brows lifted and she just sighed.

"Don't say a word about it, I don't wanna hear." 

"Miss Jenn either hates you very much or trusts you very much to put him under your supervision.", the boy said anyway, chuckling. "Good luck, Neens." 

*******

**tuesday night.**

Ricky arrived home, had a shower and was currently getting something to eat in the kitchen while Red sat there, hearing he complain about his day. Frustrated was a small word to describe how the boy was feeling.

"Dude, I'm telling you, those theater kids are so arrogant. Specially Nini." Ricky said, taking another drag on his — new — cigarette. Red pouted.

"Nini is nice.", he said and Ricky laughed.

"You say that because you don't know her.", the boy continued. "It's literally my second day at a class _and_ a thing that is new for me and her and the teacher are already wanting me to know the whole show. Like, what? I mean, I understand them but I have homework too, you know? But they just care about their stuff."

The microwave biped, warning that his lasagna was ready. Ricky put the cigarette he was holding on his mouth before putting the food on the table.

"Do you want some?", he offered to Red, who denied with his head.

"No, man, I'm good.", he watched while Ricky took a plate before talking again. "I understand you but I understand them too. Why don't you talk to Miss Jenn? Or even Nini. I'm sure they will be more patient with you."

Ricky laughed again, sarcastically.

"You really don't know Nini, right? She looks at me like I was the one that gave Eve the forbidden apple."

"She really held gruges about the whole braking the scenario thing, right?", Red whistled and then laughed. Ricky just shrugged.

"I guess I'll do my best to my classes tomorrow and watch only the music video for the first scenes till I learn at least the lyrics and stuff.", the curly haired said. "I have a date with that girl from my History of Music class so I won't be able to practice anything before the rehearsal."

"A date? Before the rehearsal?", Red lifter his brows. "Ricky, you will be late."

"What? I won't. Don't worry, it won't be a quick fuck. We will get coffee on that place near the art building. I'll be at the theater right on time."

Narrowing his eyes at his friend, Red stayed quiet. Ricky was gonna arive late or forget totally about the musical, he knew the boy: his friend was never good at choosing his priorities.

"If Nini kills you, I will support her."

"Oh, shut up. Everything will be fine.", Ricky smiled at Red, putting out his cigarette and finally starting to eat.

*******

**wendnesday afternoon — rehearsal time.**

Everything was _not_ fine. They were supposed to start at the scene where Julie put the Sunset Curve cd and the boys appear for her for the first time but there was only two ghosts in the stage instead of three. 

"I'm sure Ricky will be here.", Gina said to everyone an unsure smile on her face. "He might be late, but he will be here..."

"I can play Luke, while he don't arrive.", E.J. said to Miss Jenn smiling big and received an elbow in the ribs, courtesy of Gina. _"What?"_

"Stop that!"

"I tried to call him one hundred times already and sent a lot of texts.", Nini said. Miss Jenn has asked her where the boy was because of the task she gave the girl on the day before so Nini was stressed. "You guys really don't know where he is?"

The brunette was looking at both E.J. and Gina, who said no with their heads. Nini groaned again.

"Maybe Red knows.", Gina said, making Nini turn to look at her. "I mean, they are roommates, so..."

Gina is a genius!

"You're right! E.J. can you give me your phone so I can call Red?", the girl asked and E.J. shrugged, dialing Red's number and handing his phone to her.

 _"E.J. I already told you that I hate when people call me..."_ , Red immediately said when he picked up, making Nini have to cut him in the middle of the sentence.

"Red, where is Bowen?", the girl asked and Red made a confused sound.

_"Huh? Who is this? E.J.?"_

"It's Nini, Ash's friend and Bowen's partner at the Julie and the Phantoms musical. Do you know where he is?"

 _"Isn't he at the rehearsals?"_ , the boy asked on the other side and Nini sighed.

"No, he's almost an hour late and isn't answering our calls."

And, with that, was time for Red to let our a sigh.

 _"I knew it."_ , he said and Nini furrowed her brows.

"Knew what?"

_"Nini, do you know that coffee shop that is near the art building? The one with the bricks on the entrance."_

"Well, I do. Why?"

_"I bet he's there. Do you want me to go there and take him to you?"_

"Oh, you don't need to. I'll go there myself.", Nini said before hung up, without even waiting for Red's response. She felt kinda bad for being unpolite but she was very upset about the whole situation at that moment, other time she would apologize to him.

"And...?", Miss Jenn asked when Nini walked back to E.J. to return his phone.

"I'll bring him here, Miss Jenn, don't worry.", Nini smiled at her teacher, who lifter her brows but chose to trust the girl.

"Alright then.", the blonde woman replied and turned to look at gina. "We could start seeing something for Dirty Candy while they don't come back. What you think, Miss Porter?"

Gina smile was big when she stood up — she was the one who would make the choreography for Carrie's group, after all. Before she could go on the stage, however, she looked at Nini with and gave her a thumbs up, like a good luck wish.

Very irritated, Nini ran through the rows of chairs till she got on the doors. Bowen was _so_ dead.

*******

Richard Bowen was peacefully drinking his cup of coffee, his phone resting on the bottom of your backpack, forgotten a long time ago. Lily, the girl from his class in front of him apparently having a good time too, laughing at something he said a few seconds prior — till a hurricane enter the coffee they are at.

And the hurricane had a name, brown hair in pigtails and a _very_ angry face. Before he could process what was going on, Nini Salazar-Roberts was in front of the table he was at, her arms crossed and her cold gaze locked on him.

 _"Fuck."_ , he thought, realizing why she was there. He must have forgotten the rehearsal, just like Red said.

"Do you know what time it is, Bowen?", she asked directly at him, not even bothering to look at Lily. The angry girl very far from the sweet and polite Nini everyone knew.

Ricky opened his mouth to answer, but Nini cutted him of.

"I guess not, or else you won't be there.", Nini said, but then paused and spoke again. "Or would. I really don't know because I don't know you. But, for what I can see here, you probably wouldn't even bother to come to the rehearsals even if you knew the time."

"I... My phone is in my backpack, I must have lost the sense of time..."

"For one hour?", the girl asked and Ricky cursed on his mind again. He had spent this much time with Lily?

"I'm sorry, I-"

Nini laughed at him, clearly sarcastically. 

"I'm really stupid for actually trust you, you know? Just get your things.", when the last bit left Nini's mouth, all the anger that was on her voice before disappeared and Ricky looked at her. _Oh no._

Tears were starting to flooding her eyes and her chin shaked a bit. _The girl was about to cry._

"Or don't, at this point I don't really care anymore.", she said and didn't even waited for an answer: letting Ricky and Lily at the coffee, Nini walked as fast as she could out of there, just stopping when she was on the alley besides the building.

Angry with herself now for letting the boy mess this much with her, frustrated because of how the musical she was so excited to be part was already going wrong, sad because all her work wasn't paying off because her partner didn't gave a shit about anyone but himself, Nini rested her back on the brick wall and cried. _"What a great day!"_ , she thought, ironically.

"Nini, I-", she heard Ricky voice coming from the entrance of the alley and she opened her eyes to look right at him.

"Richard Bowen, I swear to God that if you get one step closer to me I'll kill you right there.", the tears were still rolling on her face and, even tho Ricky knew she was angry, he also knew that she wasn't gonna do anything with him because her body language was more to sad than to dangerous.

"I just want to say I'm sorry, Nini.", the boy started, choosing to say 'Nini' instead of Nina or whatever to don't make the girl more pissed. Nini rolled her eyes.

"You're sorry? Bowen, this is not enough. Being sorry don't solve anything.", she said, stepping away from the wall and getting closer to him. "The problem isn't just you being late. The problem is that you don't take this serious _and you know that_. This is just something you _have_ to do, when for me — for all of us from the acting department — is something that can change our lives."

"Carlos' dream is to be on Broadway. You know who comes to those Universities festivals every year? Directors and headhunters _from_ Broadway. Seb's dream is to open his own dance studio one day and you know who else comes for those shows? Possible investors looking for promising names on the dance scene. My dream is to act in something big: a movie, a play, on TV... whatever and you know who comes to those festivals? Directors, script writers, casting members from big companies. Our lives are on game here, we don't have space for games or distractions and forgetting about a rehearsal because of a date says a lot about what are your priorities."

Nini said it all in one go, making Ricky look at her with surprise on his eyes. She took a deep breath before continue.

"I know you're not an actor. Your dream probably have to do with music and stuff so that's why you don't care this much, you're only doing it to not fail so I'm asking you to drop this musical out if you won't take it serious. I find someone to help you with your classes so you won't fail or whatever, just stop ruining everything because you may not care but we all do. A lot."

And with that, the girl looked at him in the eyes, another tear falling down her cheeks, before she walks past him in the direction of the university, letting a astounded Ricky behind. The boy let out a breath he didn't even knew he was holding and passed his hands through his hair in frustration before entering the coffee again, taking his backpack and leaving without saying goodbye to Lily.

*******

Before returning to the theater, Nini stopped at the bathroom for a while: she needed to calm down and wash her face. Looking at herself in the mirror, she pouted when she saw how red her nose was.

Since she was a kid, every time she cried her nose got so red that her mom used to call her a reindeer. At this thought, the girl smiled a bit.

Nini washed her face with the cold water and closed her eyes for a while. She needed to be okay do go back in there and say something about Ricky wanting to drop out the play — with the promise she made at find a way to help him don't fail, the girl was sure the boy would drop out without a second thought. However, even tho she felt relief, she also was a bit scared at Miss Jenn's reaction — since the professor choose the boy herself to the cast of Luke.

"Well, it's now or never.", she whispered to herself in the mirror and dried her face with a few paper towels, before heading out of the bathroom and walk to the theater.

While she got closer to the doors, the sound of an electric guitar playing the chords of Now or Never could be heard and Nini frowned. She didn't knew that E.J. could play guitar (or any instruments, to be honestly).

The girl opened the door carefully and couldn't suppress an surprise noise when she look at the stage and saw Ricky Bowen, with his leather jacket and a red guitar over his neck, playing Now or Never to a very happy Miss Jenn. Carefully, Nini started walking down the stairs in the direction of where everyone was at and when she got in the third roll, Seb took her arm.

"Girl, I don't know what you did with Bowen when you went to talk to him but thank you.", he said and Nini looked at him with an interrogation on her face.

"What?"

"He came here, got on the stage and said to Miss Jenn that he had learned Now or Never already yesterday and played to us.", Seb told with a smile on his face. "He even sang a bit and now I get why Miss Jenn wanted him. This boy got the talent and the same stage presence as Luke."

Nini smiled at her friend, still confuse. She really wasn't expecting _this_ when left the coffee alley.

"Nini! I'm glad you're here.", Miss Jenn noticed the girl's presence and called her on the stage. Nini got up, avoiding look ar Ashlyn or other friends afraid they'd see her red nose and realize she's been crying. "Ricky is back and so are you, I think we can start the real rehearsal. It's a pity you didn't watched Ricky showing us Now or Never."

Nini forced a smile at her teacher before answer.

"I'm sure I'll have other opportunities, if he continue as our Luke."

"I will.", Ricky said quickly after Nini finished her sentence. The girl looked at him, her eyebrows lifted. "I mean, I will continue being Luke. And I won't get late anymore."

He said the last part looking at her before look at Miss Jenn, who smiled. Nini blinked a few times, choosing to look anywhere but at Ricky — whose eyes were back at her, she could feel that.

"Okay, thats great!", Miss Jenn said. "Get on your places, then. Ashlyn, Seb, come to the stage as well. We have a scene to rehearsal."

"I'm serious.", Ricky got a bit closer than her, but still respected her personal space. He whispered so only Nini could hear. "I'm sorry. I'll take this serious now."

Nini didn't answered him, she only looked at his direction for a few seconds and saw the week smile he had on his face. Taking a deep breath, the girl slapped lightly her cheeks and put our her best fake smile, before asking for E.J. her script, that was on her bag.

She could only hope Bowen was being honestly this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and i remember that feedback is always welcome <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/liviegf)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/hobi-chars)


End file.
